Coming Home, Updated Version!
by GinnyPotterHarrysLover
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead. Harry is left trying to find his place in the world. Fred wants to help. WARNING: SLASH, LEMONS,RATED R FOR LANGUAGE AND BOY!LOVE AND STUFF. genre: romanceangst. NOW BETAED.


Alright. This may look familiar to some of you. It's a repost, only I got a BETA who helped me fix it up.

Please read and review!

* * *

HARRY POINT OF VIEW

Harry was on his hands and knees, biting a pillow to keep from screaming too loudly because George was in the next bed and might wake if he made too much noise. Fred was pumping his huge penis in an out and it hurt Harry really badly because they forgot to use lube and it was his first time, but he didn't care because he liked it rough and even though it was his first time it was AMAZING.

Harry knew he was gay a long time ago, way back on the first time he ever even saw Fred. Right away he knew it was true love at first site. He knew that Fred loved him two but because of the war and Ginny they hadn't been able to say those 3 magical words yet because it was complicated. But now Ginny and voldimort were dead and harry had graduated head boy and quiddich captain with 12 newts. Now the only thing standing between Fred and Harrys happily ever after was George.

But now Fred was his and they had put sleeping potion in Georges pumpkin juice at dinner so that they could have wild animal sexes while they were sleeping because they had no where else to go because Harry lived with Fred and George now and they only had enough money for one room. and money was expensive and the battleground needed to be fixed and werewolves needed help cause Remus was dead and Harry started the Werewolf Restoration Fund to Help Werewolves Whose Lives were Bad because of Voldemort Fund in the name of Remus who had dyed earlier in the war while voldymort was still alive. it was sad but them voldymort died and harry made the Werewolf Restoration Fund to Help Werewolves Whose Lives were Bad because of Voldemort Fund so it was OK now.

But enough about that, in the here and now Fred was giving Harry's ass a rough beating with a paddle because he had lost his handcuffs and stuff and Harry had gagged when Fred had put the gag in his mouth. Fred loved Harry, and didn't want to hurt him so had taken the gaga out and instead was paddling him. Harry screamed in agony, nothing had ever felt so painful and so erotic and sensual at the same time. He wanted to cum so fucking hard in Fred's mouth but Fred said that Harry wasn't allowed yet to come yet.

GOERGE POINT OF VIEW

gorge wake up and see Fred fucking Harry hard in the mouth and then and then George ripped the but plug out of Harry and started fucking him hard even though it hurt it was good because he was a Masochistic Son of a Bitch. And they all came herd and it was good and they all passed out on top of each other in a pile on top of each other on Fred's bed.

-------THE NEXT DAY----------

George woke up with a stir. He was disorientated because he was in the wrong bed and the window was on the wrong side of him. He was in an uncomfortable position and his alarm clock was beeping beeping beeping loudly in thee room because he had to wake up early to work on the WRFTHWWLWVBOV FUND. In the name of Remus who had did earlier in the war while voldymort was still alive but he's dead now so it's OKAY. But then he realized that he was sleeping naked on top of HARRY and even worse, his brother who was his twin, FRED!!! What had happened last night?

George couldn't remember anything at all that had happened but now he was naked and there was cum every where on him and on his brother and on Harry. And he felted a Stirring in His Loins and knew that to make THE THROBBING go awry he had to have gay sex with his brother and it was SICK AND WRONG but he wanted to FUJK hairy in the buttocks. And also Fred but franks had a butt plug and gorge couldn't fit is THROBBING PEANUS in. even though he tired.

George tried to get Fred butt plug out but he couldn't so he woke Harry up by putting his penis in his ass and fucking him raw and hard in the butt.

HARRYS POINT OF VIEW

hairy woke up scared and being fucked up the sphincter and he thought voldymort was dead and why was he being boned up the butte and he was scarred and began to cry TEARS OF GREAT SADDNESS He was reminded of the time when hw and Cedric were in the cemetery and voldemort had tied him to the grave thingy and he wasn't supposed to talk about that butt he told Fred because he oiled Fred and wanted Fred to be his lover and Fred helped him get over the rape by giving him some hott man loving.

FREDS FLASHBACK

Harry was sad and upset by the rape and Fred was making him feel bitter by having hot gay sex with him and it felt SO GOOD and it was awesome. And Harry came allot all over the place and it was the BEST SEX EVAR! And even thought it was rough and hurt harry it was still really good and so much better than rape. (Witch he had though was petty hott even though it hurt and shit)

HARRYS POINT OF VIEW, PRESENT TIME.

Harry looked over at his shoulder and saw that it was just George and Fred was under him so it was okay because he was surrounded by the people that he loved. Harry woke up Fred and he started making out with him and then took Harry's HUGE cock into his mouth and sucked him dry. And then when they had all came and were done and flat again then decided to go to the dinner down he street and talk about stuff. So they did and Harry got pancakes because he loved pancakes after rough sex and they decided to all be gay together and love each other together.

And then they worked together on the Werewolf Restoration Fund to Help Werewolves Whose Lives were Bad because of Voldemort Fund in the name of Remus who had died earlier when voldymort was still alive bit he was dead now so it was OKAY. And they made the WRFTHWWLWBBOV FUND and it HONORED REMUS'S MEMORIES so it was cool.


End file.
